


Lying Is The Most Fun A Spider Can Have (Without Taking His Clothes Off)

by CatCalls



Series: Collar Full [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Innuendo, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: "...'Can't I just come over to say ‘hi’ to my favorite teacher every once in a while?''No.' The response to that was quick and blunt, Husk had spend enough time around people like Angel Dust to know his intentions were anything but innocent like that, and he was really not willing to let the other play whatever game he was trying to get going. He had enough of that kind of bullshit waiting for him in the form of his horrible partner, that was delaying picking him up, again.The fucking asshole."
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Collar Full [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Lying Is The Most Fun A Spider Can Have (Without Taking His Clothes Off)

“Hey, _ handsome.” _

Husk’s usual scowl deepened when the playful call reached his ears and he paused his process of erasing today's lesson from the blackboard, turning to look at the student that dared to interrupt him in such a way. As he expected, dressed in clothes that belonged more in a back alley nightclub than a college classroom, with a sharp smirk and eyes that spoke of mischief, confidence and a _ purpose, _ stood Angel Dust, unmistakable for his own merits (like belonging to the family that owned one of the biggest mafia groups on the city, an apparent tendency to vandalize public and private establishments for _ fun _and sleeping with at least half of the school population) that moved around thanks to the gossips of the staff and students of the faculty. And also because he had been a huge pain in Husk’s ass since the first day he was doomed to teach him.

Husk could already feel the beginnings of a headache and grimaced, finally addressing the youngman “What do you need _ now, _ mister _ Dust? _”

Angel smirk got bigger before it was changed into something a bit more innocent, strolling forward until he reached the desk where the belongings of the teacher were held, pressing a hand on the surface and bending over in a gesture that was not subtle about being provocative “Can't I just come over to say ‘hi’ to my favorite teacher every once in a while?”

“No.” The response to that was quick and blunt, Husk had spend enough time around people like Angel Dust to know his intentions were anything but innocent like that, and he was really not willing to let the other play whatever game he was trying to get going_. _ He had enough of that kind of bullshit waiting for him in the form of his horrible partner, that, by the way, was delaying picking him up, _ again. _

The fucking asshole.

His focus returned to the other male when he laughed, probably finding amusing his behavior or trying to make him relax, or both, Husk remained unimpressed.

“Come on, professor, I’m just trying to be friendly, nothing particularly bad about it. Am I right?” Angel's smirk returned as he stood back to his full height, like this, he towered a bit over the older man and it was all kind of exhilarating. Naturally, he would be going straight to the point but there was something particularly attractive of seeing annoyance and anger contorting the expression of his newest ‘_ victim’. _

For his part, Husk grunted, patience thinning out quickly, he truly hated when anyone made him lose time with unnecessary jabbering like he knew the brat in front of him was doing, and honestly, the kid was stupid if he thought he was going to continue entertaining him, he moved quickly towards his desk reaching for his briefcase, dumping his eraser without any real care and proceeding to put together the papers scattered around the piece of furniture “If you came just to foolishly lose time, then I suggest you get out because I have more important things to do.”

For fucks sake, talking without swearing was probably the thing he hated the most about teaching, idiotic and unnecessary working ethics, he wasn't dealing with dumb preschoolers. And as it stood, some of them actively deserved to be called _ useless moronic little shits. _ But that was a rant to have in another time.

“Fine, fine. You should have told me you weren’t into foreplay and I would have come down to it quickly, prof.” Angel’s hands got raised in a signal of ‘peace’ and then he huffed, before his lips quirked once more and he proceeded to seat at the edge of the desk, making a show of it, stretching his legs and fluffing his hair to then slouch down a bit, messing around a few of the worksheets still laying around “The thing is, some uh… very important businesses popped up and I can’t really cancel them! My reputation would be on the line if I did, you know? But sadly, this means I won’t have time to upload the essay that was requested for today, so I was hoping you could be more _ flexible _about my deadline.”

And Angel smiled wide and coy, and Husk facepalmed, mumbling curses and threats because _ of course _ that was the whole point of this conversation. He let himself fall down on his chair, with the intention of looking his fucking excuse of a student in the eye while telling him to kindly _ fuck off_, snatching roughly the paper that he had taken and radiating all his anger in his stare “ _ Non rompere i coglioni e va’ a farti fottere, _how about that?” He always found ways to move around the restrictions of his game, plausible deniability and all that.

Angel Dust expression fell and he frowned, he wasn't expecting to get called out in the language he actually could understand, kinda, he pouted and grumbled “I don't need to do my homework to know you are insulting me, _ professore _.”

“Good, I also hope it was freaking clear that the answer to your ridiculous petition is a big no.” Husk smirked for the first time since that impromptu reunion started, pleased with cutting off the other from continuing to believe himself some kind of irresistible hot shit.

Though, not fully deterred yet, Angel tried to put his act back on, leaning forward once more “Ow, come on, mister Husk,” He grabbed hold of the ridiculous bow that the teacher wore and moved closer to the face of the other, almost making their lips touch “I could even offer you a good time, as payment for being good to me.”

Husk snarled, but whatever act of violence and retribution he was planning died out when a new voice broke through the expanses of the classroom, making the youngman loosen his hold and move back, relaxing and acting like the last few seconds didn't happen at all.

“My, my, what do we have here?” The inquiry was light and might sound full of amusement to the people that didn’t know well the man making it, as it stood, Husk had the misfortune of knowing him _ too _well and he caught the tense ring on it. Alastor was displeased, but Husk was too so, fuck him.

“You are late.” He sneered in return and Alastor chuckled, the bastard.

“Am I? So sorry about that, darling! But you know how things can get on the studio!” And he laughed good naturedly, all fake charm and half-assed explanations. The other man hissed more curses under his breath and stood up, collecting the last of his things and stomping towards the exit.

“Don't begin spewing bullshit now, damn it, accept your fucking manners of shit and get going because I’m starving.” Technically speaking, he shouldn't let his vocabulary get this nasty, but he wasn’t talking to a student or fellow worker, and yeah, he was still inside the campus but he was past caring at this point.

Alastor hummed, feeling some of his annoyance flickering out thanks to the actions of his lover, as entertaining as always. But the dark part of him, vicious and horrible as it was, refused to let go of the, ah, incident he had witnessed, and for that he called: “Oh! But I think you haven’t settled your little chat with the young man over there, my dear Husker. Certainly, that’s not very profesional of you.” Leering, seeking a reaction.

“Oh, yes, teacher. You shouldn’t leave me hanging.” From the desk, Angel Dust made a pleased expression.

Husk reacted in the form of an aggravated huff, stopping to point at Alastor sharply, snarling “_You, _ don’t encourage him!” Then, he turned to point at the other male “And _ you, _ if your _ fucking _ essay is not on my inbox before midnight, bid that damned grade of yours farewell.”

And with contempt shining on his honey eyes, Husk made his way out of the room, Angel Dust remained taken aback by the outburst, knowing that there was no way he could go to his little outing with Cherri now, not after hearing his professor using swear words in english of all the languages. He had pushed too far. Ah, damn it.

For his part, Alastor expression turned pleased, still needing to settle some minor inconveniences, mainly, the insolent figure that was now grumbling and going over to pick his forgotten bag, the older man hummed “Well, it was quiet the pleasure to meet you, my effeminate fellow!”

The call made Angel Dust look at him with curiosity, noting the elegant posture and mannerism but also the… _ darker _ undertones of his character, Angel had grown up surrounded by mean spirits and could easily catch the signs of less than good intentions, but with this man, somehow, it was hard to be sure. Before he could answer in anyway, Alastor continued. “Though, I do hope that our next encounter has you in a less… unsavory position, for your best interests of course.”

And that last part actually felt like a threat, unsettling do to the cheerful tone and honest gesture that accompanied it, Angel squirmed a bit, tried to play it off by laughing and making a raunchy comment about how he wouldn't mind getting into _ unsavory _positions with someone as good looking as him, but the action only granted him with the stranger tilting his head in a way that made the bones of his neck crack, still staring.

Unnerved, Angel laughed again, nervous this time, and hurried out of the classroom, still feeling hazel eyes burning through the back of his head.

When he met with Cherri at the outside of the college building to tell her that their plans were, in fact, cancelled, he learned that he just met the infamous _ Radio Demon, _ and his best friend snorted about how he probably just guaranteed being the next murder victim described on his show. Angel tried to joke about it, even if just to forget the tiny discomfort and worry that comment had given him.

[...]

Alastor snickered while he heard his dearest Husk cuss at him for continuing to pester him while he reviewed if every single one of his students had send in their papers before the deadline, classifying and ordering with the purpose of grading later, finally moving away for a bit in order to get a cup of coffee and some space away from the radio host. Alastor hummed, eyeing with disinterest the series of emails until he caught sight of one in particular:

From: [ TheAngel_D@gmail.com ](mailto:TheAngel_D@gmail.com)

_ Nice chat today, handsome, hope you like my… _

To his mind came the face of that pesky brat he had met today, and not thinking too much about it, he moved the cursor and pressed _ Delete _with tiny morbid delight.

What a pity for the youngman, he had actually send it before midnight.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my documents for a while, but I was dealing with my finals and then I got sick, but it's here now! Hope you enjoyed the introduction of everyone's favorite horny spider on this AU and Alastor being a petty asshole.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr as norikodblackcat, in case anyone cares about that. ^^


End file.
